Traveling
by mangagakaz
Summary: This is the story of what went on between Yuffie and leon from the dawn of the heartless to the sealing of the keyholes.
1. Default Chapter

Hello people thank you for stopping by to read this fanfic!!!! I hope u think it is good!! Oh yeah I don't own kingdom hearts but if I wish I did!  
  
Yuffies pov  
  
Yes I remember every single detail about the day the heartless attacked. I had been training with Cloud at the time. The sky became a dark purple and screams of everyone could be heard as they fell into the dark pools of black liquid. I was nearly tramped intill Cloud decided to carry me to the castle. We had gotten into fights with hundreds of black creatures as we made are way to the rising falls. But that's when a enormous creature appeared.  
  
Yuffie threw her largest ninja star but the heartless reflected it. Both her and Cloud were covered in bruises and cuts. "Cloud we have to make it to the castle," she held her arm to stop the bleeding. Cloud nodded and charged at the monster, as he slashed at the monster a black goo crept up his arm. He disappeared into the monster. "Damn you," she hissed and threw her ninja stars.  
"Give into the darkness," the monster blocked her ninja stars. They flew back at her pinning her against the icy wall. She coughed up specks of blood and slowly her eyes closed.  
  
Yuffies eyes opened and her vision begun to focus. She laid in a sleeping bag in a tent. Her turtle neck was replaced by bandages and a band- aid on her left cheek. She groaned and sat up rubbing her head. She stood up and slipped her shoes on. Darkness fell over rising falls and some one sat near a camp fire. "Excuse me?" she looked around then crept closer to the man near the camp fire. The man turned around and stared at her.  
His face was illuminated by the fire showing his beautiful features. A scar marked across the bridge of his nose. Long brown hair fell past his shoulders. Red wings marked the back of his jacket. Yuffie continued to stare till the man cleared his throat and stood. "Sorry.... I'm Yuffie," she held out her a bandaged hand and grinned. "I'm Leon," his voice was kind of cold. "Thanks for saving me," she fought to keep blush from her face. She scratched at her bandaged torso," My turtle neck." She was bare except for bandages. Leon smirked and made his way to the tent with Yuffie right behind him. Her turtle neck laid on the ground. She picked it up looking through the five holes the ninja stars made. Sighing she pulled it over her head. "I'm on my way to the castle," he pushed a hand through his hair,"You should come." Yuffie smiled and nodded.  
  
Yuffie looked up at Leon frowning, "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" They made their way past the main gate and now were their way to the lift stops. Yuffies eyes were locked on the ground, "Each time a heartless appeared I hid while you fought." The lift stopped and they made their way into the main hall. "I'll check down there, you check the library," Yuffie pointed grand hall. Before Leon could refuse to slipt up Yuffie ran down the grand to the grand hall.  
  
Yuffie walked into the grand hall prepared to fight, she slowly paced her way up the side steps till she got to a multi colored door. "I never seen this before'" she pushed a finger through the door, but felt a shock sting her hand. She held her hand and glared at the door. A small bubbly sound made her spin on her heels," oh my ...."  
At least ten black pools of heartless were marked on the floor, the heartless stared at her through bug-like eyes. Yuffie slowly backed away pulling six ninja stars from he shorts. "Leon," she shirked as the heartless lunged at her flesh with their talons. She tried to fight back but she was surrounded. They tore her turtle neck to pieces and her bandages only covered her. Cuts and bruises covered her face and blood dripped down her face.  
  
While searching the library Leon had found Yuffies friends. A beautiful flower girl, Aerith, and a smelly old man, Cid. "We must find Yuffie this place is crawling with heartless," Aerith shook Leon hard. But stopped when they heard a loud scream throughout the library. Leon ran out the door motioning for Aerith and Cid to stay behind.  
Yuffies cries for help grew louder and louder as Leon reached the grand hall. He burst through the door slashing any heartless in the way. Yuffie was balled up allowing the heartless to hit her. Leon tore at the heartless till they retreated. He knelt before yuffie who was lying lifeless on the ground. He turned her over and in slow motion he pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his hands her chest trying to revive her.  
  
Yuffie drifted in darkness, blackness was the only scenery and yuffie felt the coldness against her bear skin. In the distant a light was formed and some one was standing there. As she drifted closer the person turned around. It was Cloud and he pointed to the light motioning for her to come closer.  
  
Yuffie pov  
  
Should I come closer to cloud and the light it seems so warm and familiar. He's calling for me to come back I must. Now it's surrounding me, the light and it feels so good, so warm and full of love. (end of yuffies pov)  
  
Yuffie slowly opened her eyes blinking twice to see if she was right. Leons mouth was still against hers and his hands on her chest. Yuffie hesitated whether she should move, leons eyes shot open peering down at the blushing Yuffie.  
She pushed his hands away and tried to stand up squabbling a lot of "thanks" and "sorrys". She fell back on the ground holding her leg, "OWWW' my leg!!!" Leon frowned casually picking Yuffie up. She fought to keep from blushing but a streak of blush painted itself across her face. He's carrying me, Yuffie clung to his jacket as he cut another corner. Heartless transported all around them. The lift stops where Aerith stood became visible. "Cid's preparing the gummi ship we must escape now." She spun on her heels opening the lift.  
  
Aerith pushed the front gates open signaling them that no heartless appeared. They ran pass the main gate and down the rising falls to where a huge gummi ship laid. "I'll help Cid get the engines started," Aerith sped off. "Look," Yuffie cried as large pools of darkness covered the rising falls. Leon frowned, the engines hadn't started yet.  
Yuffie clung to Leon tighter shaking. "Why does it have to be this way," she spoke in a shaky voice closing her eyes tightly. Just then the engines started. "GET THE FUCK IN HERE!!!!!" Cid emerged smiling. Leon jumped in holding tightly to the trembling Yuffie. Hollow Bastion begun to fade. "Did we make it?" Yuffie asked layng on two seats as Aerith healed her. Aerith nodded ," I can't believe that guy took care of you." Yuffie blushed, "I can take care of myself." Aerith smiled," from now on we take care of each other."  
  
(A/n) Finally I finished writing this in a day I think I deserve a cookie. REVIEW NOW!!!! 


	2. chap 2

Hello everyone here's chapter two!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Thank you too those who reviewed my stories, I have many more to post but I'm trying to get started on my comic books I'm making. But ANYWAY let get to the story!!  
  
===============  
  
After a long flight they all arrived at the new world Traverse Town. As they walked through the world gate they noticed people from all worlds there, it wasn't crowded though. Cid disappeared into the crowd and Aerith abandoned her with Leon making up some sorry excuse about having to get potions. So Yuffie and Leon looked for a place to stay. They came across a hotel in the second district." WE'd like to book two rooms," Leon placed some gil on the counter. The lady pushed the gil back, "Sir we only accept munny." Leon cursed, all he had was gil. "It's o.k Leon," Yuffie placed some blue and gold munny on the counter smiling. The lady showed them to their rooms and returned to her desk. Yuffie wandered the red room picking up item after item. She didn't notice Leon eyeing her suspiciously, "where did you get that munny from?" "I borrowed it," she threw a wallet on the bed. "So your thief,huh?" Leon glared at her. Yuffie grinned, "kinda but don't worry I don't want your gil, I only like Matura."  
"hey guys I did a little shopping," Aerate came in holding dozens of shopping bags. Yuffie groaned, "aerate there is more to the world then shopping!!!" Aerate smiled and tossed at her,"you need some new clothes." Yuffie looked down at her tattered turtleneck, bandages and holey shorts, "I think I look tuff!" she pointed at her band-aid and snickered."tuff or not you need a bath," Aerith pushed her into the bathroom. "NO!!!!!HELP!!!!!" Leon exited.  
  
................................................  
  
Yuffie sat in a tub with bubbles coating her. Aerith scrubbed viciously at at her head," Will you stop, that hurts!!" Aerith rinsed her hair and placed some towels at the edge of the tub. "Darn her," Yuffie dried her self off and exited the bathroom. Aerith had placed some chocobo nighties out for her. Yuffie slipped on the pants and buttoned the shirt carefully. She stepped onto the balcony, and on the other balcony Leon sat polishing his gunblade. "Hey Leon," Yuffie flipped over to the balcony. Leon frowned and continued to polish his too shiney weapon  
"Fine then if you don't want me here," she jumped down into the street below. "Yuffie get back up here, heartless are still roaming around. "Stop worrying!" She spun around and ran into a squishy thing, a large body! It scratched its head and started glowing. "YUFFIE GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Leon shouted pounding his fist on the rail. She reached for her ninja stars only to find she had token them off during her bath. Yuffie sighed and toke her fighting pose." What the hell are you doing!!" (Ladies and gents Leon has officially broke the rail.)  
The large body attacked but yuffie flipped behind him kicking its back so hard it fell forward. She hopped on his back five times causing him to burst. Munny, magic bubbles and heal balls showered Yuffie. "See Leon I beat him,' she flashed him a V-sign," You didn't think ninja star were my only weapon now did you?!" She jumped back on the balcony," Hey what's that?" She pointed at a letter with a mouses head on it.  
  
==========================  
  
"King Mickey, some kid named Sora, Leon being my partner. HOW WERID IS ALL THIS !!!!!" Yuffie jumped on the bed next to aertih. The lights were dim and Aerith laided in the soft covers.  
  
"yuffie calm down," yuffie frowned and slid in the covers. "I like Leons room better," she complained. Aerith raised an eyebrow," he let you in his room?" Yuffie nodded," did he let you?" Aerith shoke her head," enough questions bedtime." She clicked off the lights leaving Yuffie to shiver in the darkness. .................................  
  
The light in the green room were on and Leon sat in his chair sipping his coffee. Yuffie peeked in the door before jumping infront of him. Leon dropped his coffee and glared, "what do you want?" Yuffie stared at him for a while," can I sleep with you?" Leon arched an eyebrow,"What." Yuffie blushed," that didn't come out right." "I want to room with you," she gave him a puppy dog face, "it's scary in there." Leon rubbed his head," whatever." Yuffie jumped on the bed then curled into a ball in the middle. Leon remained in the chair rubbing his head.  
"Aren't you going to bed," she patted the space next to her. Leon grimaced," I'll sleep here." Yuffie frowned," in a chair you'll have major neck pains. Well have it your way."  
  
...........................  
  
The next day Yuffie slipped on her new outfit and went to search for Leon. She checked all districts before giving up. She skipped through the first district hoping to find her beloved Leon. The more she thought of him the more she loved him. Suddenly a flash of light caught her eye, she ran to the front of the accessory shop to find Leon kneeling before a small boy with a huge key in his hand.  
  
................................  
  
Finally I'm done. YYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!! But any way I want you click that review button right now or else!!!!! 


	3. chap 3

YAY!!!! It's time for chapter 3!!!! Just to let everyone know I'm skipping the whole part when Leon and Yuffie talk about the keyblade and stuff. So on to the story weeeeeeeee!  
  
  
  
Sora laid in a mess of pillows on Yuffie and Leons bed, Yuffie examined how much drool he could get on the pillows. To her she thought he was the perfect person to seal the keyholes. So pure and kind hearted. But Leon thought it was a mistake, he thought Sora was puny and weak. 'Who cares what Leon thinks,' she jumped on the bed hitting Sora with a pillow.  
He cracked an eye before tossing a pillow at her, "leave me alone." She continued to jump on the bed making him plead for sleep. "Stop napping! You're suppose to be ridding the world of heartless," she picked up the keyblade and twirled it on her fingers. He shot forward trying to retrieve the keyblade, "Hey don't touch!!" She rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed. She snuggled close to his chest making him blush, "What are you doing?!" she patted his spiky head sighing, 'he reminds me of cloud.' "Sora after knowing for just a week you've became one of my best friend." A grin spread across his face, "Really?!" "SORA!!!!!" Leon knocked the door down, his face was red and eyes blood shot. At first she thought he was mad because her and Sora were a little too close but then she saw Goofy and Donald step from behind him. "What Leon,' Sora sat up scratching his head. Leon tossed goofy and Donald at Sora glaring," take your damn friends and this!!" He threw a bill at Sora from the item shop. "FIVE THOUSAND, SIX HUNDRED MUNNY!!!!!" Sora pulled at his yelling at the top of his lungs. "Yeah these two did some shopping for you, you own the item shop this much." Tears welled up in Soras eyes," I told them to get a few potions." Yuffie peeked over his shoulder," looks like they got fifty potions."  
  
......  
  
Leon wandered the second district hoping to find Aerith. He wanted to ask her about Cloud. Not her relationship with Cloud that was none of his business. It was about Yuffie, she was having nightmares about this guy. Or something like that.  
  
.........................  
  
( flash back)  
  
Leon laid next to the sleeping girl. Her raven hair was tossed in her face and her over size pajama shirt revealed most her legs. Little beads of sweat rolled down her face, she lusted her arms and legs violently. Leon tried to ignore it but every once in a while she would slap him across the face. He pinned her arms down shaking her and calling her name repeatedly. She screamed and her legs kicked him. He pinned her down entirely and she started to calm down. Slowly he let go of her arms, he wiped the sweat from her face. Her arms rose and clung to his neck, her small hands felt the out line of his face. "Leon?" her voiced cracked. He got off her and sat on the edge of the bed peering into the darkness. "You don't have to tell me," he really could careless about her nightmare. "It was about cloud," she spoke softly staring down at her legs. She sat up," Squall are you listening?" his eyes got wide, how did she know his real name. He turned around fury burning into his soul. She couldn't she his expression, "Squall?" He cut her off, "don't call me that, that's not my name." He snarled at her but she brushed it off. "On that necklace of yours it says your name is Squall Leonhart." His hands flew to his griever necklace, on the back his name was engraved. "I think that name suits you well," her hand touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Don't call me that!" he stormed out the room slamming the door so hard the hotel shook.  
  
( end of flashback )  
  
Aerith snapped her fingers in front of Leons blank eyes, "Leon are you alright?" Leon rubbed his forehead, "it's about Yuffie." He paced up and the alleyway telling her about Yuffies nightmare and his name. Aerith listened nodding softly, "I'll to her about calling you Leon, but she sixteen she likes nick names." Leon grimaced, next she's going to be calling him Squally. "And about Cloud," she looked down at the ground. "He was like a big brother to her." She smiled tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "We loved him so much..." she threw herself at him sobbing. Leon held her close forgetting his problems. "It's o.k"  
  
YAY!! done !! Now review!!! 


	4. chap 4

Yay!! Chapter 4!!!!! I like writing this story but no one really reviews my stories. (sniffle sniffle) Oh well lets just get to the story kay! ....................................................  
  
Yuffie wandered through the second district looking in all the windows at her reflection. Dark circles stood out on her tired face and her happy go lucky features seemed to have disappeared. The heartless had drained all her happiness from her. She took her normal shortcut through the Dalmatians house leading to the alleyway. She figured she'd find Leon and bother him, but instead she found him holding Aerith in his arms.  
Yuffie ducked into the darkness studying them. Aerith sobbed into Leons chest while he patted her back whispering in her ear.  
  
yuffies pov  
  
How could she do this to me? Wasn't she in love with Cloud but here she is throwing herself to Leon. Doesn't she know I have feeling for him? But then again I didn't tell her about how I feel about him. But still she shouldn't be on him, what about cloud? And why am I asking myself all these questions?   
  
Hidden in the darkness she watched them walk away ......................................................................  
  
Shadows crept on the walls of the green wall, their bug eyes peered at their next victim. But little did they know their victim was looking at them. Leon glared at the heartless they were the reason for everything. His grip on his gunblade tightened and slowly he rose from his chair. The heartless cocked their heads at his sudden movement.  
As soon as he was about to attack a storm of ninja stars showered the creatures leaving them to melt away. In the doorway stood Yuffie covered in mud. "Ever since Sora showed up the heartless seemed to be multiplying," Leon stepped closer to the complaining girl. Her eyes were red and small cuts marked her face. "Soras fighting the metal arms we got to get there fast," she tugged hiss shirt. "Fine."  
  
  
  
"FIRA," red sparks flew from the keyblade scorching the metal heartless to dust. Sora left it up to Donald and Goofy to collect the treasure boxes and bubbles. "Yuffie did you see that! We wiped that heartless out no sweat!" He exchanged high fives with his two partners. Yuffie gave him a half smile nudging Leon in the ribs. "Oh......good job," he muttered. "Thanks guys, I think it is time for me and the guys to be leaving though," Sora dropped his head. "Why?! You just got here," Yuffie felt herself getting emotional again.  
"Yeah but I have to find Riku and Kairi," sorrow loomed within his eyes. "He's right he has to start sealing the keyholes," Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away, "o.k then....Sora I'm gonna miss you. You were the only person who cared," she forced a smile and dashes off. Sora sighed, "she took that harder then I thought." Leon watched her disappear through the gates, 'I don't think that's all that's bothering her.'  
  
  
  
"Cid are you here," aerith glanced around the empty shop. "I'm up here," he slipped down the ladder. "What are you doing," she asked sweetly sitting on the red sofa. "It's Yuffie, she seems upset." Aerith placed a hand on her chest, "Upset?" cid looked at her funny, "so how have you and Leon been?"  
"Wait! Are you trying to excuse me and Leon of doing something," she looked startled. "Who said I'm excusing ya? But Yuffie sure is," he clamped his hands over his mouth. "Yuffie thinks me and Leon have something going on!!!!!" aerith struggled up the ladder snarling, "Yuffie!!!"  
"Aerith go away," Yuffie sat up and threw a pillow at her. "Now listen to me I love Cloud. Not Leon," her nostrils started flaring. "You sure weren't saying that when you were in his arms!"  
"It wasn't like that, Yuffie you're too young and immature for him anyway!" Too immature, too immature, Yuffie sprung up and punched Aerith square in the jaw. They both there shocked. Yuffies eyes pleaded for forgiveness from the weeping girl. "Aerith I'm..." But it was too late Aerith ran out the shop.  
"Why me," she groaned lying back on the hard table. She defiantly wasn't going back to the hotel, Leon would kill her for putting a hand on his beloved Aerith. "Kupo," a moogle hopped on the table, "Cid wants to know if you are staying?" She nodded, she wasn't going back  
  
  
  
"She did what!!!" Leon couldn't believe what Aerith was telling him. Yuffie hit her that didn't make any sense. "She was upset that's all. She hates when people tell her she's acting like a child," she blew her nose and lay back on the red bed. "Just bring her back Leon. She can't take care of herself." Why would he want her back anyways, that meant her has to share the green room again. But then again maybe he liked sharing the room, maybe he like fighting with her. Hey maybe he liked Yuffie.  
He shook the thoughts from his head, he could never like her. "I'll get her then," Aerith smiled and watched him depart.  
  
.................................................................  
  
'I feel like jumping off a building,' yuffie dried her eyes and made sure no one not even a moogle was in there as she shed her clothes. She picked up the chocobo pajama shirt Aerith bought her and put it on. In the corner of the shop was all the stuff she moved in early. 'Maybe now that I'm gone they'll move into the green room together,' she draped herself on the wooden table letting her bare legs dangle off the side.  
"Yuffie," a cold voice made her jump up and knock her head on the ceiling. "Leon," the last person she wanted to see. "Yuffie why are you doing this? Why did you hit her?" he looked at her red face, she must have had been crying for hours. "I hate when people treat me like a kid! I'm not and I'm tried of you and her treating me like this." She grabbed his jacket burying her face in his chest. "I'm here because she wants you to come back," he grabbed her wrist. "I'm not going back," she stared into his cold eyes, he didn't want her to come back anyways.  
He let go of her and turned to the door, "fine." She watched him leave, he doesn't care anyway.' She threw herself on the table,'I'm not going back,' she repeated to herself before drifting into a dark slumber.  
  
  
  
YAY!!!! DONE REVIEW NOW!!!!!! 


	5. chap 5

Yay Chapter 5   
  
It had been a week since the whole moving out incident, and Yuffie had to say she was doing pretty good without Leon and Aerith. She didn't like hiding from them though. Every now and then Aerith would drop off a care package and tell her to come home. 'Home, what home,' she laid back on the roof of the Assessory shop watching people below, 'speaking of the devils,' she glared at Aerith who entered the café with Leon. She rubbed her bubbling tummy, 'guess I can't eat yet.'  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Is there anyway to get her to come back," Leon shook his head. "Get use to it," he returned to his coffee ignoring Aeriths death glare. He left the café but stopped to look up at the ninja on the roof. He could see her glaring at him before jumping to the back alleyway.  
  
........................................................  
  
She could sense some one following her. 'Maybe it's no one,' she quicken her pace and started climbing over boxes and barrels. A rattle came from the side, "how's there!" something or one grabbed her leg. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" She kicked whatever it was in the jaw. She then climbed the side of the alley till she reached the gutter. She looked down at the lump on the ground and pulled herself on the roof. "What are you, a stalker or something! Because if you are you're gonna have a ninja star up your......"  
The figure stood up. "Leon?! Why are you following me?" He spat some blood out his mouth and glared. "Sorry," she bit her lip. "Get down here now!" "Yes mother," she stood up. "CHIRP,CHIRP," she swatted at a bird that insisted on getting in her face. "Wow.AHHHHH!" CRASH.  
  
  
  
'I think I broke some,' she cringed in pain trying to move her leg. "You hurt yourself." "No, I'm fine.....Ouchie maybe I'm not." He crept closer to her tossing her over his shoulder. "I'm taking you to Aerith." Aerith, anyone but Aerith! "Noooooooo, she gonna..."  
"Kill you....and she should. I should kill you myself, we've been worried." He jumped over crates forgetting all about her leg that would hit things. Then it finally hit her, "You were worried?" He didn't reply but it would have helped if she could see his face. "O.k ignore me like you always do......I don't care anymore," she gave a small sigh when he walked into the red room. He flopped her on the bed propping her head up with pillows, "Aerith will be here soon." Oh goodie, like she was in a hurry in to see  
  
  
  
"There isn't that better." Yuffie felt warmth spread up her leg pushing her bone in place. "You should stay off your leg for a week," Aerith placed some crutches beside her. "A week?!" Aerith went on nagging, "you shouldn't have left you could've been killed!" It was just a broken leg for god sakes!!  
"O.k I'm going back to the...' Aerith shot her a death glare. "Oh no you aren't, Leon is getting your bags right now." Last chance to escape, Yuffie rolled the side of the bed and limped to the window. "What the hell does she think shes doing," a cold voice froze her in place. 'Snap out of it,' she threw herself on the balcony but strong arms gripped her waist.  
Tell me you didn't think you were going to escape did you," Leon flopped her back on the bed. "Leon I guess you're going to have to watch her," Yuffie shot arrows at the crazy flower girl. "Why do I always have to babysitt"  
  
( Leons dream )  
  
'A hot spring...' Leon looked down at what he was wearing. A towel hung loosely on his hips with the cold wind whipping it. "A little dip won't hurt," a small voice giggled. 'I guess it won't,' he took the towel off and sunk into the warm water. Flower petals decorated the spring gathering in a spot infront of Leon.  
"What the..." A woman rose from the water covered in petals. Slinging her black and brown streaked hair back she smiled at him waddling closer. "Rinoa? But you're dead.." she placed a finger on his lips silencing him. She crushed her mouth against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ended the kiss leaving Leon panting for breath," not in your dreams. But that's not the point, Squall in the real world I'm dead you must move on."  
"There is no one else but you Rinoa," he rubbed circles in her back. "Are you sure.." Her facial features begun to change and hair lost its streaks and became shorter. Yuffie hung on to him letting her body press against his. She gave him a genuine smile gazing into his eyes," it's time to move on Squall." Her lips crushed his hungrily. 'Move on..'  
  
  
  
'That was a nightmare,' he assured himself. This was the sixth time he has had one of those dreams. He noticed the bed was empty and Yuffie on crutches was once again trying to escape. "Where the hell do you think you're going," she fumbled with the door. "Yuffie give up already," he stole one of her crutches. "Give that back meanie!" she tried to balance herself on one crutch but she couldn't support herself.  
Leon smirked evilly at her and took her other crutch. Leaning forward she clutched his shirt growling, "that s dirty! You don't steal crutches from people!" As gently as he could he picked her up and sat her on the bed.  
"So why did you fight with Aerith?" She avoided his eyes," for something stupid." How could she been so stupid, she was fighting Aerith over Leon!  
  
( Yuffies dream )  
  
'Whys everyone in black,' Yuffie pushed through the people in black until she got to the center. 'Aerith?!' The flower girl was incased in a crystal casket. "No I didn't get to say sorry!" yuffie felt strong arms encircle her waist keeping her from reaching the casket. "No, she's gone Yuffie," Leon spun her around, tilting her head up. "No what's happening," she yanked at his jacket. "The heartless killed her."  
  
(end of dream)  
  
Leon watched her fall off the bed in a sweaty heap. "Leon?!" she cried out crawling out from the blankets. He shook his head, "can you ever stop being clumsy?" She looked like a human egg roll, Leon couldn't help but chuckle when picking up the soft bundle up. He unrolled the small girl. "Thanks I had another nightmare."  
"It's time to get up anyway, get dressed." Yuffie groaned forcing herself to limp to the bathroom. "And stay out," she hissed at him. "Whatever."  
She sat in the water scrubbing the sweat from her body. She shampooed her hair, letting the subs dripple down her forehead into her eyes. "OWWW!!AHHHHHH!!!" she jolted up yanking a towel off the rack. "Ahhhhh!Ouchie!!" She dipped her head in the water standing up rubbing her face.  
"Yuffie are you....." Leon just stood in the doorway staring at her. She clutched a towel that covered her except for her legs and out thighs. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" He slammed the door and ran. The beet red Yuffie couldn't believe this, he had walked in on her. 'Why me,' she ran out the water and struggled to put her clothes on with her bad leg. She giggled slightly remembering Leons face. It kinda reminded her of a fish out of water. 'While he really didn't see anything.'  
  
.....................................................  
  
The flower girl checked her watch, 'noon, they should have been here twenty minutes ago.' She glanced around the café, nope on crutches or gunblades. 'Oh well might as well order.' "Can I have the breakfast special," the waitress nodded taking the munny.  
"Aerith!" Yuffie sat beside her smiling. "Yuffie? You're not mad?" Yuffie propped her crutches up, "It was stupid to fight over a guy that doesn't like me." She lunged forward hugging the flower girl. "Really Yuff, I'm not interested in him," she ordered another breakfast special for Yuffie. "Where is he anyway?" Yuffie nibbled on a doughnut, "he ran off."  
  
  
  
[You know you what her]  
  
Leon: Shut up  
  
[You want to hold her slender body]  
  
Leon: ..........  
  
[Why'd we run we should be with her]  
  
Leon: You know I'm tired of these voices in my head!  
  
[You like....no LOVE her.]  
  
"Squall," the small voice echoed through the mossy walls. The owner of the voice waddled out the water grinning at him. "My name is Leon!!" She wagged a finger at him," your name should be Mr. Peeping tom." He glared at her," I thought you were in trouble"  
"You stood there gawking at me, but I forgive you," she inched closer to him smiling. "Hey why aren't you on crutches?" She limped alittle, "Aerith said I'm healing quicker then she thought." Leon knelt down and poked her knee. "What are you doing?" He picked up leg bending it slightly. "Does that hu..." She hugged his neck crushing his head in the hollow of her breast. "I was so stupid I shouldn't have left."  
"OUFFFFFF.......YUFFIE..." She pulled away blushing, "Oh sorry I feel a lot better now!" A never seen smile spread on Leons face," I guess we got the regular Yuffie back huh?"  
  
  
  
DONE YAY!! You know I finished Final Fantasy 8 right, and I thought Rinoa was going to die at the end. But she didn't!!! Even though this might sound cruel that's what I was waiting for. I hate Rinoa!!! REVIEW!! 


	6. chap 6

Yes ladies and gents this is chapter 6 ! I'm so proud. I hadn't been able to get the computer because of drivers ed. I had in car, my I crashed into a ditch but it's o.k I'll get better. On to the story.  
  
'What's the line for?' Yuffie shoved through the people till she reached a poster they were so glued on. "Traverse towns first annual spring dance to welcome new people," she read aloud tapping her finger on her chin. 'Dance equals dress, dress equals shopping and shopping equals Aerith,' she pondered some more before heading to the second district.  
'But what new people?' "Yuffie," the flower girl hugged the petite girl to death. "Did you hear about the dance?" Her eyes twinkled with delight, "we have to go buy dresses, and make up." Yuffie allowed herself to be dragged off, "Aerith, who are the new people?"  
"Two more worlds were destroyed, about twenty new people arrived here." Yuffie groaned, "if Sora doesn't hurry it up Traverse Town will be as packed as a can of sardines!" Aerith giggled, "you know.. I think you should ask Leon to the dance." Yuffie snorted, "yeah right Leon going to the dance with me, like that's really going to happen."  
"I'm not in the mood for being rejected right now Aerith," she ruffled her raven hair. 'Come on Yuffie! You're funny, fun and cute! Who come resist!" cute she didn't want to be cute she wanted to be more. "Cute is used to describe animals, I want to be more!"  
The little clothing store was full of women fighting over ugly dresses. "So when's the dance again," Yuffie asked dully. "Tomorrow, you know they should gave us more time," aerith stormed the store leaving Yuffie to look by herself. 'What color, what color!' she glanced around the store. "OOOOO!" she a peach dress off the rack pressing it against herself. 'Must try on!'She jumped in dressing room. 'Prefect I look great!' The dress cut an inch or two above her knees and wasn't cling but flowed in the wind. It was cut deep showing cleavage. "I look sexy," she winked at the mirror.  
  
.....................................................  
  
"Yuff, you already found your dress?!" The flower girl threw another pink dress in a pile of discarded dresses. "Yeah it was easy! Ummm aerith don't you get tried of the color pink?" Yuffie picked up a dark green dress and handed it to Aerith. "Green are you crazy?! Who would wear green! Green is like the stem of a beautiful flower." Yuffie crossed her arms," I like green." Aerith made a O with her mouth, looking down at Yuffies green top. "I guess green doesn't look so bad.." She tried the dress on, it was tight form fitting and had spagitte (ms) straps.  
"Just buy the dress already, it looks great!" After buying the dress Aerith left Yuffie to go buy make up. 'Might as well go find Squall,' she entered the waterway splashing through the slime and mud. "Leon!" She bent over the hunched man shaking him. "I'm alive damn it!!" She blushed," oh I thought you were hurt."  
"I couldn't sleep in that lousy hotel, everyone was making to much noise." He got up slinging his gunblade on his shoulder. "Did you come here to train?" 'Hell no,' she thought but instead she nodded. This was her chance to get close to him she wasn't leaving.  
"I'm going all out," she tossed ninja stars at him hoping to distract him as she dodge rolled behind him. He blocked the stars turning around to hit her. "So did hear about the dance," she did a back flip to avoid his attack. "No," he knocked her in the water. "Cough,Cough, I was wondering if you were going," she sat in the water smiling. "You lost and why are asking?" "Ummmm, I'm not asking you or anything like that," she waved her arms around giving him a cheesy grin. "I'm not going." He helped her up. "Oh come on it'll be fun!" "No I don't like dances." "O.k suit yourself!" She hid her disappointment from him, 'I guess I'm going alone.'  
  
  
  
Done! There will be other characters in the next chapters and more Squall/Yuffie! REVIEW pwease!! 


	7. chap 7

Chapter 7, Yay!! In this chapter I made some characters so don't steal any of them! But I'd like to thank all my reviewers even though there might not be a lot.  
  
Cloud 72191  
  
Blue eyed demon1  
  
Himaco  
  
Jillybean3  
  
Cheley  
  
Thank you all because without your reviews I would have stop writing my stories for sure! You all win chocobo plushies!!! Anyway to the story!  
  
  
  
Yuffie pov  
  
Maybe this whole dance thing was a bad idea. Leon wasn't going, then why am I going. And what exactly is a make over, is it some kind of torture! "Yuffie stop moving or I'll get eyeshadow on your forehead," Aerith was making this whole thing difficult for me. Who said I wanted to wear make up anyway! I let her apply the fruity lip gloss hoping that was it. "Only an hour left! Go put your dress on I have to get ready!" I watched the flower girl run around the red room like a mad man.  
Taking a deep breath I looked into the mirror. Oh god, I looked hot, the peach eyeshadow really brought out my eyes. "Yuffie get dressed! I need you to lace up my back."  
  
  
  
"So there was a ballroom in the third district?" Yuffie never seen it before. "Yeah they're building a whole bunch of new stuff," Aerith ushered her into the huge purple doors. Aerith, as usual looked wonderful, the forest green dress clung to her and her back was out but laced up in the back. And her hair was pulled into a tight bun. (How she did it will never know!) Yuffie blushed when a bunch of guys she didn't know whistled at her and Aerith. "Come on Yuff, you got a surprise inside!" They walked up the stairway until they reached the cream colored ball floor. "Wow, this is too much," Yuffie stole some cheese balls off the refreshment table.  
"Yuffie look over there," Aerith turned the small girl towards the sitting area. 'Leon....' Aerith pushed her slightly," go talk to him." Her face turned pale, "no I can't go over there!"  
"Oh really! Maybe I should get him to come over instead," the flower cut across the dance floor. "Oh no," Yuffie sipped her punch trying to stay calm. "Excuse me," someone poked her arm. "What do you want....." A guy about her age with short purple hair (kinda like Rikus) gazed down at her through chocolate eyes. "Would you like to dance?" "Sure," she took his hand and allowed him to spin her on the dance floor.  
  
  
  
'Why did I let Aerith talk me into this,' Leon crossed his arms glaring at the table. "Hello Leon, "Aerith sat across from him cheery as ever. "Hey, where's Yuffie?" Aerith looked at the dance floor, "oh ummm...... she's dancing with some one right now." Leons eyes shot toward the new couple. "Who the hell is that?!" The guy twirled Yuffie close to him, "looks like they're having fun." He growled at the giggling flower girl, "I think I'll leave you alone right now Leon."  
  
............................................  
  
"So what's your name?" The young man whispered in her ear. "My names Yuffie and yours is?" "Van, I'm not from here." She had to think about what he said for a minute, "I'm not from here either but I've been here for a long time." "Oh really, I just got here with some friends. We came from Hollow Bastion." "Really!! Me and my friends are from Hollow Bastion!!"  
  
..........................................  
  
Leon glared at the dancing couple grinding his teeth to dust. "So you were forced to come too?" A petite about yuffies age sat across from him. She had light brown skin that resembled a walnut, and long flowing orange hair. Her blank purple eyes stared at him with no emotion. "Who are you?" She smirked at him, "my names Kina, I'm new here." Leon could care less who she was he wanted her to leave him alone.  
"So did your girlfriend force you to come?" "No now leave me alone," Kina watched him glare at Van and Yuffie. "Oh, your girlfriend is dancing with......" Leon was trying hard to contain himself, "she's not my girlfriend!" Kina obviously liked pushing his buttons, "oh really, too bad. I'm sure other guys would die to be her boyfriend." He never thought of that before, why didn't Yuffie have a boyfriend?  
"The guy who forced me to come here is dancing......" "I don't care." She rolled her eyes, "sure you don't! Come on I know a way to get her to notice you again!" How many times did he have to say he didn't care! Before he could refuse her offer she hauled him to the dance floor. "You know how to waltz right?" Leon ignored her and let her guide him closer to Yuffie.  
Kina tapped Yuffies shoulder," may I cut in?" Yuffie nodded. "Uh Kina, hi," Van looked a little nervous in her presence. "Don't give me that shit! You make me come here then ignore me the whole time!!" (Some ones getting a spankie when they get home.)  
Leon studied the new Yuffie in front of him. Her beauty was enough to burn his eyes out. The peach dress showed her skins creamy complication and softness. And her hair was so shiny and bouncy. Well that wasn't the only thing bouncy........'Calm down and stop thinking like that!!" (ok Leon was thinking kinda dirty!"  
Her eyes finally met his. The wind whipped her hair out of her indigo eyes that were burning holes into his azure eyes. She shifted her eyes downward, smiling slightly with blush painted on her face. 'Dance with her idiot,' he inched closer to her only centimeters apart. It was like all eyes were on them. Aerith and Cid were staring the hell out of them and kina and Van kept dancing circles around them.  
Yuffie giggled when his hand grabbed her trembling one. He placed a hand on her tiny waist pulling her close. He could feel her tiny frame shaking against his. "So, enjoying yourself tonight?" Her voice was shaky and her stomach was bubbling with nervousness. "Not really, that crazy girl (kina glares at him) kept bothering me." "About what?" Her tilted up smiling at him. "Yuffie we have to talk."  
  
  
  
The third district was empty except for two people. The ballroom music echoed throughout the empty walls. Yuffie shuddered as the wind whipped her dress," what is it Squall?" He frowned, "it's Leon. I want to know how you feel about me." She could feel the heat rise up her face.  
"Feel about you....... You're my friend or maybe..." Leon glowered over her staring down at her. "Friends.... I thought you might have...." She bit her bottom lip," you thought I liked you." He nodded,'I wanted to know how you feel about me Yuffie.' "I don't like you like that Squall."  
"She hated lying to him, but it was more like they were lying to each other. She kicked the cobblestone in frustration, "well we better get inside." She walked up to him, tripping forward. Her head buried itself in his shirt smelling his scent. Slowly she felt his hand creep onto her hip. With the other hand he tilted her head up. 'Don't look at him,' she avoided his eyes. The warmth between them spread and it felt as if they were in their own little world. She got on tippy toes clinging to his shirt. Leon felt her kiss him on the cheek. The teen blushed and ran off. 'For a minute I thought she was going to....' (kiss you)  
  
  
  
Done!!!!!! Review please!! 


	8. chap 8

Ok people I'm finally posting chapter Yatta!! I've been very busy with working on my other fics (that no one is reviewing : [ ) and getting my learners permit. Yay!  
  
On with the Squffie......  
  
  
  
CRASH,BAM!!! "No van! Move it to the right!" The huge box in Vans hands spilled all over the floor. ""Look whatcha made me do Kina!" Kina rubbed her forehead, 'must he be so stupid!" "Van you're going to wake everyone up!" Her yells echoed through the hotel.  
  
"Too late," Yuffie stumbled out the green room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry we're in the process of moving our stuff in." Yuffie looked from Kina to Van, "in the blue room? Together?"  
"Not like that! We're not "together"," Kina rolled her purple eyes. Van blushed and glared at the ground. Leon stepped out the green room fuming, "Stop being so loud!"  
  
Kina wore a grin that looked like it belonged to a alley cat, "soooo, you two share a room..." "It's not like that!" Yuffies face turned crimson red. Kina twisted her finger in her thick side ponytail, "we could use some up."  
  
Yuffie was helping Kina unpack crates full of all sorts of stuff. Clothes, weapons, soap, can goods, grease, rags, yarn, porn..... "What the!!" Kina glanced at the magazine, "that belongs to Henchi. As you can tell he's a pervert." She pounced on the blue bed, "So how'd it go with Leon last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you and him leave."  
  
"He.... Wanted to know how I felt about him."  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"I told him he was my friend and nothing more..."  
  
Kina grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Yuffie if you like him you have to tell him! Or else lose him to some other girl!"  
  
  
  
"So?" The slender boy glanced up at Leon. "So what?" Leon grunted. "So you like Yuffie? Cause if you don't I'd be happy to go with her." SLAM!  
The two boxes they were carrying from the ship flew in the air. Leon had the small boy pinned to a wall, ok lets be honest Van is just a inch shorter than Leon and slender but muscular. "What did you say," Leon barked at him.  
  
"Whoa doggie! I was just playing," Van grinned and held his hands up like a man who was under arrest. Leon roughly released him and picked up his crate. "It's obvious you like her," Van was lucky enough to dodge the crate thrown at him. "That's it! I'm leaving!!"  
Van watched Leon stomp off. 'That man is dangerous, this is the last time I play around in Kinas matchmaker games!'  
  
  
  
Leon pov  
  
Why is everyone trying to hook me and Yuffie up. She already said she only liked me as a friend. Why did I lie to her anyway, I do like her or more like love her. I've never seen someone like her, so pure, caring, and lovely. But I put this cruel unemotional face on when ever she's around.  
I just want to touch her, claim her as mine. And even though I think it's wrong but my body and soul thinks it's right. I want to make love to her, I can't deny it I want to feel her body next to mine and be one.  
  
(End of Leon pov)  
  
  
  
"Squall?" Yuffie emerged in front of him. It was like you could hear her knees knocking a mile away. "I want to tell you the truth!" He could see Kina and Van looking down on them from the blue room balcony. "The Truth?"  
"Yes....about how I feel about you," She took a deep breath and gazed into his azure orbs. "I LIKE YOU!!" She blushed a deep red. "Laid it on him hard huh Yuffie," Kina yelled from the balcony.  
  
"I....I can't believe I just said that," she ran away from him before he could say anything. She didn't want to hear him say any thing right now.  
  
  
  
Yaaaaa!!!! Done with this chapter. So Review and read some of my other fics. 


	9. chap 9

Chapter # 9!!!!! I hope you like this enjoy and don't forget to R-n- R!!!! On with the story!!!  
  
............................................  
  
"Yuffie it's not that bad...at least you told him how you felt," Aerith patted the ninjas back. Yuffie buried her head into the red bed muffling her crys. "No I feel like a idiot! I just stood there blushing my brains out!"  
  
"Yuffie I'm sorry! I shouldn't have convinced you tell him how you felt," Kina walked in the room apologizing. "I guess you weren't ready to tell him," Kina sat in a chair, her blank eyes burned holes at her. "No, you were right. It was about time he found out," Yuffie dried her red eyes.  
Kina smirked, "I'm mad you didn't let him tell you how he felt about you." Yuffies eyes got as big as saucers, "do you think he likes me?" A mysterious grin spread on her face, "we'll find out."  
  
She walked to the window and jumped out. Yuffie was confused at why Kina wanted to help her so much. "Have you noticed how similar Kina and Leon are?" Aerith asked. "You're right...they have those same unemotional eyes and faces."  
  
  
  
He wandered the outskirts of the second district, his gunblade hung on his shoulder. "I like you," her words echoed throughout his head. He really wanted to hear her say she loved him instead. "Aren't you happy," he heard Kinas voice but she was no where in sight.  
'Above attack!' Leon blocked the samurai sword sending his attacker flying backwards. Kina threw her orange hair out her face. "Kina, what do you think you're doing?!" She smirked and raised her sword, "I'm challenging you to a duel. If I win you have to tell Yuffie you love her."  
  
"And if I win?" he really wasn't in the mood for dueling a puny girl. "I'll stop bothering you about yuffie." You didn't have to tell him twice. 'Frontal attack,' she stepped to the side dodging his gunblade.  
  
"Why are you so worried about me and Yuffie?" Their swords clicked together sending them flying in opposite directions. "Because you remind me of someone," she picked herself out the rumble that used to be crates.  
  
"And?!" Leon swung his gunblade at her. She jumped over the gunblade, "and he died...while he was lying there he told me ..." Leon casted fira at her. "He told me he loved me."  
  
Her sword tore at his back, that's when reality hit him. He could die tomorrow and Yuffie would never have known he loved her. She would have thought he was a cold hearted bastard who deserved to die. Kinas sword pointed at the base of his throat, "do you she what I mean. He died, he didn't give me a time to love him back!"  
  
'I lost,' the sword still pointed at his throat. "Hmph, we both lost," she chuckled. "Huh," how did she lose, her sword was pointed at her throat!  
"Your sword," he looked down at his gunblade. It was pointed to her chest.  
  
"Truce then," he slumped his gunblade on his shoulder and turned too leave. "Wait?! Are you going to tell her how you feel then?" Leon stared into her purple orbs, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
................................................................  
  
Café  
  
"Yuffie you didn't eat any of lunch," Aerith gazed at the ninja with concerned eyes. "I'm not that hungry that's all," she sipped her soda. She had been avoiding Leon all day, and there was no sign of Kina. "What do you think Kina and him were talking about anyway?" Aerith shrugged but then something caught her eye.  
  
"Leon alert!" she whispered to the ninja. "Aieeee," she squealed and hid under the table, but he already saw her. 'All great now she's hiding from me,' he peeked under the table. "Yuffie we need to talk," she hauled her from underneath the table. She looked back at Aerith hoping for a way to escape Leon.  
  
................................................................  
  
He dragged her all the way to the gizmo shop. She avoided his gaze and it was beginning to annoy him. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Okay so you were hiding under a table for fun."  
  
"I'm leaving," she made her way to the door but he blocked it. "Excuse me Squall," she excepted for him to yell at her about his name but instead.....  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a warm embrace, "I don't want you to go." She didn't want to look at his face, she was blushing and his unemotional face wasn't going to help. "Look at me," he commanded.  
She let him tilt her head up, he couldn't say it. "I can't tell you how I feel, it's to hard to explain but maybe this can help," he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She whimpered, she felt as if she was going to melt. The warmth of his lips spread throughout her weak body. If she didn't stop him she felt like she was going to explode.  
She shyed away from him gasping for air. "That was ....wow!" She covered her cheeks that a light pink tint to them. Leon lower his eyes, "you like me don't you?" (Yeah she told you in the last chap!!!!)  
  
She whispered "Yes" to herself. A never before grin spread on Leons face, "then prove it." Yuffie gave him a sexy smile and moved in for the kill. She never done this before and hardly knew what she was doing. Her hands tangled themselves in his brown mane and she crushed her mouth with his fiercely.  
  
They could feel themselves being lost in the passion but a small giggle interrupted them. Kina stood in the doorway blushing, "oh sorry I didn't mean to disrupt you two! Carry on, now go back to the making out!' She exited the shop.  
'Good job kina! You walk in right when we're getting to the good part,' Leon smirked and went back to kissing Yuffie.  
  
  
  
(a/n) yes I know, what a boring chap! At least Yuffie and Leon made out! 


	10. Chapter 10

MG: It's been along time since I updated this story. But I'm so inspired all of the sudden. And I got KH2! (yay!) I 'm going to try to update more. Oh yeah check out my new story.

……………………………………………..

(/green Room)

"gahhhh. Owwwww," Leon moaned. Yuffie took her pillow and covered her head. 'he's been doing this for the past hour,' she watched him toss and turn, 'I thought I had bad nightmares.'

"Squallie," she kicked him lightly. "owwww. Huh?" Leon glared at her. "You were having a nightmare," Yuffie scooted closer to him. 'oh on I didn't just,' Leon blushed. Rolling on his side he curled up slightly.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie snuggled against him but he shied away. Leon was acting weird, more weirder than usual. 'leave me alone yuffie,' he thought to himself.

"Squall!' She hopped on top of him saddling his waist. Leon grunted and tried to slide away. "ohh," yuffie blushed.

She could feel him and he was… "were you dreaming about me?" "Yuffie." "I could help you with that y-know," she whispered in his ear, she licked the shell of his ear.

"ohhh. Ahhh Yuffie!" As much as he didn't want to he knocked her off of him. Maybe a little too hard, seeing as yuffie flew off the bed. He stormed into the bathroom to handle his little problem.

…………………………………………..

It was early in the morning and only two people were in the hotel hallway. One of the two was sexual harassing the other. "ohh. Kina stop," van pleaded. But her lips assaulted his neck leaving a pattern of hickeys. She pinned him to the wall and leaned against him. "no..no not the spot!" he groaned

Kina chuckled, boy did she like making him plead. "ummm…guys." 'who the hell is interrupting us?' Kina frowned and released Van. Sure enough Yuffie was watching them the whole time. 'she should of took some notes,' Kina smirked.

"yuffie," Kina straightened up her hair and smiled, "what's up?" Van blushed and headed into the blue room. It looked like there was going to be another girl talk.

Yuffie peeked around then whispered, "I'm having problems with Leon." "What kind of problems?" Yuffie turned beet red. Then kina understood, "oh, those kind of problems. Let's go talk somewhere else."

…………………………………………………..

(moogle shop)

"YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!" Kina shouted. Yuffie covered kinas mouth and blushed, "not so loud, Cid will hear you. And what's wrong with being a virgin?" "nothing, nothing at all," Kin pulled Yuffies hand away from her mouth, "but I thought you and Leon been…y-know.'

"No! We just kiss and makeout. Not…y-know. He never lets it get to that point." "In other words, he always runs to the bathroom."

"Yeah I don't know why he does that." Yuffie was naïve. Too naïve. "Umm, Yuffie let's talk about the birds and bees."

……………………………………………

(waterway)

Leon, Van and Henchi were doing their daily training. It was more like Leon was training and the other two were lodging around.

"nice design on your neck," henchi said. "ekkk, shut up," Van tugged his shirt collar up farther. Henchi wasn't wearing a shirt and there was a number of scratches on his back, fingernail scratches. 'No one's saying anything about your back."

Leon rolled his eyes pointed his gunblade at them, 'shut up over there." "Sheesh, some ones cranky," van nudged Henchi. "that's because some ones not getting any."

He ignored henchi and pretended the air he was slicing was henchi. "I guess I was right, "Henchi snorted, "what's wrong Leon. I mean, if I was you . me and yuffie would be going at it every ten minutes."

"That's because you're a pervert," listening to henchi sexual babble was driving him mad. "I'm leaving." Henchi smirked, 'he's sexual frustrated."

…………………………………….

(3rddistrict )

She was surrounded. There was two big bodies, one defender and three red rhasp. The red rhas. Were casting numerous fire spells at her. Yuffie cart wheeled a couple of times then her left knee high caught on fire. "ekkk, fire," she patted it out.

Right then a big body attacked her from behind. She stumbled forward right in front of a defender. The defenders shield slammed against her feeble body. Sending her flying across the cobblestone ground.

'Damn," she groaned, tossing three shruiken she killed the red things. They disappeared into black clouds. And all she had left was the two big bodies and a defender.

The defender was about to slam his shield into her and she braced herself. But the pain never came. Instead there was another black heartless cloud. "yuffie," Leon was bending over her. "Squall pay attention," she shrieked.

The two big bodies tried to ram into them. But Leons gunblade was faster. He slashed them both. He never stopped amazing her. She struggled so much with those heartless and he popped out of no where and destroyed them.

"you're hurt," he helped her up. "Thanks for stating the obvious, squall."

………………………………………..

(green room)

She sat on the bed and watched Leon rummage through their things. "We're out of potions," he glanced at her, removing his gloves. "damn, where's Aerith when you need her,' Yuffie felt like her legs were still on fire. And that defender had to have cracked one of her ribs.

"hold still,' Leon knelt in front of her and pulled her shoes off. "what are you doing?" She hissed in pain as he pulled at her knee highs. He threw one knee high to the side and started removing the other. 'ekkk, he's undressing me,' her face heated up.

He examined the burns. His hand started glowing a bright green and gently he touched her burns. "you know cure spells?" "I'm not as good as Aerith," he stated and healed the other leg.

"Ok Good as new," she hopped off the bed. "no you're not," he grabbed her arm and yanked her back on to the bed. 'what are you talking about?"

In the blink of an eye Leon had grabbed the bottom of yuffies tank top and yanked it over her head. She knew he was talking about her rib but she didn't think he's rip her shirt off.

"Squall!' She tried to cover her bra and slide away. He smirked and place his hand on her broken rib. She squirmed while he did his cure spell, "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe," his hand moved up her body and buried itself in her hair. They kissed passionately and Yuffie leaned back into the bed with Leon on top of her.

Stilling kissing, she clawed off his jacket. Leon broke the kiss and yanked his shirt off. She bit his bottom lip and her chest pressed against his.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she fumbled with his pants button. Once the button was undone Leon reached behind her and his fingers brushed against her bra clasp.

She could feel him against her again and groaned. His lips attacked her neck and he finally undid her bra clasp.

She gasped and closed her eyes. His lips went lower and lower….

"SQUALL LEONHART!" They heard a familiar voice scream.

………………………………………….

MG: I wonder who that could be. Come on let's all take a wild guess.


	11. Chapter 11

MG:Yes everyone the great mangagakaz is back!!!! So that means more stories from me!! I know the angry mob is going to be happy about this!

Angry mob: Oh shut up and write!

MG: Um, yeah. I'll update soon and expect more of my fics to be on other subjects. Anime, like Naruto,etc. Check it out.

Angry mob: Just update already!!

MG: Oh yeah, you guys can email me your thoughts and ideas. I'm so happy!!


End file.
